


So am I, My Love.

by Scarabskin



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Star spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Darrow loves his wife oh, so much.





	So am I, My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set ~two years after the end of Morning Star! Hope you like it!

Darrow gets drunk and cant stop telling Virginia just how much he loves her It was a calm spring evening, the flowers sprouted, birds sang and the wind whispered quiet lullabies among the tree branches. Mars was beautiful in the spring, just as the world woke up from winter and warmth seeped into the darkest parts of the lands.

Darrow couldn’t have wished for a better day; Pax running around on his tiny legs like a newly born deer, just recently finding out how to use them. Virginia was close behind, her hands always a few centimetres from the small back of their son, just in case he was to fall. Darrow had yet to fully realise how his life had changed from a boy in the mines to a soldier of peace, the Reaper of Mars and a father to his son.

To Virginia au Augustus’ husband.

Her hair was loosely braided and flowing in the wind as she caught Pax before he ran too far away on their lawn. She let him sit on her hips - arguably one of Darrow’s absolute favourite parts to rest his head after a long tiring day - and supported their son with her strong arms, toned muscles flexing to keep the small body against hers as she made her way back to where her husband was sitting.

A few glasses of wine in, Darrow always saw Mustang’s beauty in full view. As she sat down across from him, a few strands of loose hair framed her heart-shaped face, leading his view to her golden eyes. In the light of the sun’s retreat, her eyes sparkled like the ocean, reflecting the sunlight like waves.

Heavy, golden eyelashes dragged Darrow’s view from her now obscured irises to their son, whom Mustang was current singing to. A beautiful voice, something of dreams and love. It took him back to the days he fell in love, when he still was unsure his heart could house more than two. Since his former wife had been hung along with the dreams of an unborn child, he never thought love would be the same. Yet here he was; twenty five, pleasantly buzzed, sprawled in his garden chair while supporting his head against the palm of his hand. Married to the love of his life.

The sweet melody lulled him into security the same way it had done so many times before. He didn’t notice he had closed his eyes until he heard the sweet voice of a small boy whispering to his mother how “Daddy‘s asleep”. It was not the first time he had missed the closing of his eyelids, having remembered every detail of his wife’s body. Darrow knew everything about Mustang’s beauty, from the squint of her eyes to the scars on her neck, the curve of her smile and the dimple it would hide as it left. He didn’t need to observe to see, it was all there already.

Smiling coyly, he slowly let his eyes refocus on his family. Carefully, Darrow shook his head when Mustang asked if he was tired.

“Just relaxed,” he answered.

“I’m glad,” she laughed, and what a beautiful laugh it was. Blowing life in his lungs and renewing him. Leisurely, he shifted in his seat to bend forward, catching her lips with his. Softly, her full lips dance with his and warmth fills him. Darrow sat back with a content smile, sighing.

“So am I, my love”


End file.
